Babysitter: Wanted!
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Utau sees a summer job and wants to go to the interview. Souko, being the overprotective mother that she is, won't let her go alone and forces Ikuto to tag along. Amu has been searching for a workable babysitter for her picky son.  Full summery inside!:D
1. Chapter 1

Full Summery:

Utau sees a summer job and wants to go to the interview. Souko, being the overprotective mother that she is, won't let her go alone and forces Ikuto to tag along. Amu has been searching for a workable babysitter for her picky son. What happens when her picky, blue-haired son wants Ikuto to babysit?

...

HEY GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~ ;D  
>...-chirpchirp-...<p>

;-;

I know I'm being a whorefag for making ANOTHER story, but I told Morg {mountaingirl47} that I would put it up when I got back from vacation. :D

So hurr ya goo~

* * *

><p><strong>IPov.<strong>

"How the hell did I end up here?"

Utau shrugged. "Well, Mom didn't want me going off on my own, so she forced you to go with me." She stuck the raspberry lollipop back into her mouth.

"Dammit," I muttered as I remembered what happened about ten minutes ago.

_I was thinking of something to do today when Mom's voice swam into my room._

"_Ikuto! Come here for a moment!"_

_I stretched and got off of my bed, walking to Utau's room. Both my mother and little sister were standing and glaring at me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah?"_

"_Utau saw a summer job for babysitting and she wants to go to the interview for it."_

"…_And?"_

"_You need to go with her."_

_Utau sighed deeply. "I've already tried telling her that I can walk there myself, but she's stuck to the idea that we should go together," she took out a sucker and put it in her mouth._

_I raised an eyebrow. "What if I have something to do today?"_

_Mom's eyes narrowed. "You've been loitering around the house since spring break. The least you can do is escort your sister to her interview, you bum. Who knows, maybe you'll come back with a job yourself."_

_Utau giggled softly. "Like that'll happen."_

_I scowled at them. "Maybe I will," I challenged. _

"_You'll only find out if you leave, so get out of here." She shooed me out; Utau following obediently behind._

"Damn woman, she just had to get pregnant with Dad and have Utau…"

The blonde in question shot me a sharp look. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you even know where the interview's at?" I asked lazily.

She nodded, picking up the pace around a corner and stood right in front of a small apartment complex. "This is the place."

I raised an eyebrow at the street we were on. It was rather shady, so I put my guard up as Utau led the way into the apartment.

"Let's see…306, 306, 306…" She stopped at the door and gently used the copper knocker on the light grey door.

"Just a minute!" a voice called from inside. There were footsteps that trailed it, then a slightly panting girl about two years older than Utau. A smile was set on her face at the sight of us. "You two must be here for the babysitting job, correct?"

Utau nodded. The girl clapped her hands in delight and said, "Come in, come in. I'll make some tea. Oolong or chai?"

Utau smiled lightly. "Chai, please."

The girl sat us down on her small sofa in the middle of the main room. The apartment wasn't that big, now that I looked at it, but the girl didn't quite fit the image of a wealthy person. Although, she was really pretty. She had shining pink hair and golden eyes that lit up at the smallest thing. She brought out the tea set and gave us each a cup filled with the warm liquid.

"I apologize," she said, shaking her head. "I'm Hinamori Amu. You are?"

Utau's smile grew and I was amazed. I never saw the blonde get along with girls that easily. "I'm Tsukiyomi Utau and this is my older brother, Ikuto."

I nodded silently, showing that I was still there. Amu stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment, Tsukiyomi-sans."

Utau waved her hand. "No, no. Utau is fine. Same goes for Ikuto."

"I'll be right back with Yoru." Amu left the room and Utau nudged me, putting down her cup.

"Who knows, Ikuto, if you don't come back with a job, I'm sure Mom would be just fine with a girlfriend," she said, her smile widening. I blinked a few times.

"…No thanks. And what's gotten into you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow slightly. "You've never been nice to girls." I fake-gasped, a grin on my face. "Don't tell me: You're turning lesbian? Kukai's gonna be awfully disappointed…"

Her face turned red at the mentioning of her crush. "S-Shut up! I'm just saying she's nice, you're already 22 and you haven't shown _any _interests in girls!"

My grin fell and I put on a blank face as I leaned back while locking my hands behind my head. "That's because they all drop to their knees at the sight of me. To be honest, it's rather boring when there's no challenge."

Utau glared at me. "Who's to say she won't be different?"

I blew air out through my nose. "Because—"

"DAMMIT, YORU, GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!"

"I'm not gonna like them anyways, Momma—!"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'RE IN IF YOU DON'T GET IN THERE!"

Utau glanced to me as she murmured, "_It's rather boring when there's no challenge."_

I glared at her as a small child with messy blue hair sulked in, a smiling Amu behind him. He sat down on the couch beside me, not looking at us at all.

Amu's eyes narrowed. "Yoru, this is Utau and Ikuto. They want to know if you'll let them be your babysitters."

I glanced up to Amu, surprised. I raised my hands in surrender. "Actually, I'm just here to escort my little sist—"

"Ugly." The little boy—Yoru—said, staring at Utau with a bored expression. I quickly turned my would-be laugh into a cough, a grin on my face.

Amu smacked Yoru on the back of his head. "Ow!" he muttered and started to rub it.

"How many times do I need to tell you to not insult them?"

It probably wasn't my place to ask, but my interest was piqued. "'Them'?" I echoed, questioning written in my tone.

"Yoru's had 37 nannies. All of them didn't work," she grinded her teeth as Yoru smirked. Then he caught sight of me. His golden eyes widened and his mouth opened a bit to form a small 'O'. He crawled over to my lap and gently tugged on my blue mess of hair. His face lit up with a smile.

"You've got blue hair too!" he said, laughing. I nodded, my lips quirking up in a grin.

"Mhm," I ruffled his longer hair as I didn't hear the conversation between my sister and Amu.

**APov**

I stared at my 3-year-old son in wonderment. I snapped my attention to Utau as an idea came to my mind.

"Utau," I said quickly. "Does Ikuto do anything during the summer?"

She smirked, giggling silently. "No, why?"

I clapped my hands, catching the notice of the two bluettes. They both looked at me, questions in their eyes. I smiled. "Yoru, do you like Ikuto?"

My son caught on to what I was implying and nodded vigorously, grabbing on to Ikuto's shirt and holding tight. "Mhm!"

I turned to Ikuto, my smile growing. "Ikuto, would you do me the pleasure of being Yoru's babysitter for the duration of the summer?"


	2. Chapter 2

OHLOOKCHAPTER2;D

This goes out to mountaingirl47~!

l;D

STOP READING THIS CRAP AND GO RAPE HER STUFF. ITS WAY SEXIER ;33

* * *

><p><strong>IPov<strong>

I stared at the pink-haired woman in front of me. "Eh?"

She smiled. "During the summer, would you mind—"

"Coming over here every day and babysitting me!" Yoru yelped, his face bright with happiness. Amu nodded.

"I-If you wouldn't mind, Tsuki—Ikuto!" She said quickly, bowing low. My face turned a slight shade of pink. Utau must have noticed because she glanced at me while smirking widely. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, facing Amu.

"_Of course _he wouldn't mind!" She with glee in her voice. "In fact, you wouldn't even have to pay him—"

I shot her a glare that would have killed a baby pony. I stood up, wiping my hands off on my jeans. "Actually—"

Amu had her hands clasped together and was staring up at me, her golden orbs filled with hope. "Are you sure it's no trouble, Ikuto? I can pay you any kind of wage!"

I raised my hands again. "I don't need to take any of your money…"

She shook her head rapidly. "No, no! It's perfectly fine!" She fell to her knees, head bent down, and pleading in her voice. Yoru ran over to her and hugged her huddled form, flashing a worried expression at me. "Please…i-it just has to be for the summer…"

Utau stared at me, waiting for my reaction. I sighed heavily and put a gentle hand on the back of her head. "It's alright," I said, praying silently that I wouldn't regret this. "I'll take the job."

Slowly, her head lifted up and I jumped back, surprised by the trails of tears on her face.

"T-Thank you!" She yelled, shooting up and hugging me. My eyes grew huge in astonishment. Utau grinned at me, standing behind Amu so she couldn't see. Uncertain, I placed my hands on her back hesitantly. I patted it.

Suddenly, she ripped her body away from me, before slamming her warm lips on mine. She didn't stay on for more than five seconds, but it felt like a lifetime to me. She pulled back a bit, about an inch from my lips, and whispered one last time.

"Thank you."

Her tears were all dried up and she pulled away from me, picking up Yoru and swinging him around. "Okay! Just come here at 8AM tomorrow morning and we'll talk about rules and such!" She smiled down at her son. "He said he's gonna do it, Yoru!"

The small child nodded, "I heard him, Momma!"

She swiveled around to face me. "I am indebted to you, Ikuto! If you ever need anything, just call me, alright?"

Seeing my blank face, Utau quickly took my arm and led me to the door. "Thank you so much, Hinamori-san—"

"Amu." Her face was beaming.

"Thank you so much, Amu," she said softly. She opened the door and closed it behind us.

I blinked a few times. My two forefingers brushed against my lips unconsciously. "Wha…What just happened, Utau?"

She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and swinging it around. "You just got kissed by the girl of your dreams!"

We walked out of the apartments as I said absentmindedly, "Yeah…"

**APov**

I gently placed my son on the ground, grinning at him. "We're having takeout tonight, Yoru!"

His eyes went wide. "What movie?"

I spun around some more in the empty kitchen. "Whatever movie you want, kid. Whatever movie you want."

His yellow eyes glowed. "C-Can we watch The Corpse Bride, Momma?"

I nodded, tapping his little nose with the tip of my finger. "Sure~"

I picked up my cell and tapped in the number for the Chinese Buffet and Takeout. "Mhm, this is Hinamori…I would like the usual please!...Yeah, sure."

About ten minutes later, there was a knock from our door. I quickly put The Corpse Bride in the DVD player and went to answer it. I opened the wooden barrier to see a guy about my age with spikey brown hair and bright green eyes wearing the uniform of the delivery boy.

"Hey, Hinamori!" he called, his eyes sparkling. I laughed.

"Hey, Kukai." I took the food from his hands and pulled out my wallet. "Yoru!"

My blue-haired son skipped up and took the food from me, giving me easier excess to the money. Kukai bent, balancing on the balls of his feet. He ruffled Yoru's already messy hair. "Hey there, little Hinamori!"

Yoru moaned. "Kukaaaaaaai…I'm not _that _little!" he protested. Kukai chuckled and stood back up.

"How much is the check, Kukai?" I asked. Kukai scratched the back of his head.

"You don't have to pay, Hinamori—"

I glared at him, but a sickly sweet smile was on my lips. "I _said, __**how much is the check, Kukai?**_"

He stepped back, his eyes anywhere besides me. "10.50, ma'am."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

He nodded quickly. "Yes!"

I sighed, pulling out a twenty and handing it to him. "Keep the change for yourself, Kukai. You need it."

He shook his head, contradicting what he had done a few seconds ago. "I-I can't—!" I shoved the twenty in his hand and closed the door, talking through the wood.

"Thank you, Kukai!"

"You're way too generous, Hinamori…" I heard him mutter. I smiled and picked up Yoru, quickly depositing him on the couch, right in front of the TV.

We scooped on blankets and sat back, watching the movie and eating our Chinese food.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOLHEY.**

**Still updating. PM me if you want a different story updated specifically, 'kay? c:**

** /'msosorry/3/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**IPov**

I sighed for the umpteenth time this morning. I pulled on my black skinnies with one hand while drying my hair with a towel with the other. I was in the still steaming bathroom, of which I had just gotten out of the shower, so my sexy torso was revealed. After my hair was free from any last drops of hydrogen, I stared at myself in the mirror.

No wonder chicks wanted me.

I smirked at myself.

Then I thought of the one girl who didn't actually rape me at first sight.

My apparent new employer, Hinamori Amu. I pursed my lips. I know what I said to Utau, about the whole, _it's no fun if the girls just fall at your feet _thing, but honestly, I think I lied. Amu was pretty sexy…

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts. Ikuto, you're implying about having sex with a mother. There are so many things wrong with that, I scolded myself. But, I also reminded myself, you can never control teenage boy hormones.

Quickly donning a greyscale tee shirt, I opened the bathroom door and walked to my room, passing Utau. She sniffed the air, as if something was wrong with it. Suddenly, she grabbed my hand and dragged me back to the bathroom.

I glared at her. "What?" I asked, annoyance dripping out of my words.

She grabbed my body soap and shoved it in my face. The dark blue words that spelled Axe blurred my eyesight.

"Do you know what this says?"

"No, why?" I wasn't really interested, no, but—

"_Axe Body Wash: Clean up with this, then get dirty down with all the chicks." _She intoned, staring at me.

I shrugged. "And?"

"You're wearing this to Amu's house?"

I raised an eyebrow. "First names already? My golly, Utau, you seem to be getting pretty close to this girl." I said, attempting to change the subject.

She wasn't deterred. "You don't use this wash unless you actually mean to follow the instructions," her purple eyes narrowed. "Just what are you planning to do with Amu?"

A small tug of my lips made her gasp. I twirled around and speed walked into my room, closing the door in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**APov**

I tapped my foot, waiting anxiously for Ikuto-san to get here. It was already 8:20, and I really needed to get to work. The only reason I wasn't rushing and freaking out for work is because I knew that in my high position, they couldn't afford to fire me.

Yoru pushed me with all his might towards the door, but it only moved me about an inch. "C'mon, Mama! You're gonna be late!"

My worried eyes landed on him. "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine! I'm a big boy now!" He huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "Please?"

Those massive golden eyes are what made me kiss him on the head and grab my keys. "Are you absolutely sur—"

"Yes! Now go!"

"Will you lock the d—"

"Door, yes, I will!"

I sighed; but at least I knew he was stubborn and wouldn't go down without a fight. I kissed him again and opened the door. "Mama loves you."

"Yoru loves Mama~"

I nodded, and before I could change my mind, the door was closed and I had left.

**IPov**

"Finally," I muttered under my breath as I stood in front of the complex. Awkwardly, I knocked on the door, hoping this was the right one.

Expecting Amu to answer, I ruffled my hair a bit more for that extra sexiness. Now then, I also wanted to scare the crap out of her and maybe see a cute little blush. I leaned my arm on the door, and knocked again.

Imagine my feeling of stupidity and pedophileness when little Yoru opened the door. He raised an eyebrow at my stance. Quickly, I composed myself and stood straight, trying to glance around him.

"Is Amu there?"

"No. _Mama _left for work a few minutes ago," he opened the door a bit more, letting me in. I sat down on the couch. He grunted, then shut the door and stood right in front of me, a pout on his face.

"What took you so long?" He asked, a bit of anger on his features. I shrugged.

"I took a shower," I replied lazily.

That's when he got up right in my face. "I bet you have no idea what Mama went through here, waiting on you. She looked like she was about to cry, you butt." Yoru leaned back a bit and glared at me for extra measure.

"Don't you _dare _hurt Mama, okay?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "I promise, as a Tsukiyomi and violinist, that I will never hurt Amu Hinamori."

He backed off all the way, smiling a bit. "Thank you," a small pause. "WAIT! YOU PLAY VIOLIN?"

I grinned at him. "Why, of course. It's a hobby of mine."

"C-Can I see it?" He exclaimed in excitement. His little body was quivering at the thought.

I laughed and nodded. "It's at my house, but sometime you can. I'll even play for you," I offered. But I was a bit curious. "How do you know about violins?"

He sat down on the couch by me and wrapped his arms around his folded legs. "Mama once said that Papa played the violin, and that's how they fell in love. She said it made her really happy to hear him. But then she said that when I was born, he didn't want to accept me, so he left," the small boy's eyes filled with tears. "Now she says that the thought of violins hurts her."

He glanced up at me with a shining smile. "So I wanna play it, too, so Mama can be happy again."

I ruffled his hair admiringly, but my heart was being pulled.

I knew what it was like to be rejected by your father, for him to leave you and your family. But at least, for me, I had Utau to take care of, therefore not enough time to grow against my dad.

But this kid.

This kid, his dad left him, too. But he's not holding a grudge, no. He's just trying to make his mom happy, make himself happy, and let them have nice lives.

It was right then and there I made a promise to myself that I would teach this kid, whether it be secretly or in the open.

I would make Amu happy for him.

**APov**

I sighed. I really wish that I could make sure that Yoru was okay…

Standing up, an idea came to mind. I walked over to my boss and poked his shoulder.

"Sanjo-san?"

"Yes, Hinamori?" his green hair swished a bit as he turned to face me. "What is it?"

"Would it be okay if I phoned my son to make sure he's okay at the apartment?"

Kairi nodded, pushing up his glasses. "Of course, Hinamori-san. Although, I'll never understand why you just don't buy a mansion, or at the very least a house. You have enough money."

I shrugged. "I don't want to spoil the little turd," I smiled. I turned and took out my cell, walking away and punching in the numbers of the home phone.

It rang a bit before my son's voice came through.

"Mama?"

"Yoru? Is Ikuto-san there yet?"

"Yeah. And guess what, Mama! Ikuto said he's gonna teach me how to play the vio—Uh, wait, Mama, Ikuto…"

There was a bit of murmuring in the background, and I raised an eyebrow. "Yoru?"

"A-Ah, Mama! Do you wanna talk to Ikuto? Yes! Of course you do!"

Shuffling proceeded.

"Uh, hey, Amu?"

"Hi, Ikuto. What's wrong with Yoru?"

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to know if he could try and make some cupcakes, that's all."

"Sure. Make sure he doesn't burn the apartment, though. Last time was a disaster."

"It'll be fine, promise," there was a short pause, as if he was thinking about what to say. "…Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Not to be nosy, or anything, but what happened to Yoru's dad?"

I froze up, my body stiffening. I didn't answer for several moments, until the breath finally came back into my lungs. Flashes of that man kept repeating in my mind.

"….Amu?"

"…H-He left me and Yoru when he was born. He didn't want to be a dad, so he just…quit." My voice cracked various times, but Ikuto just listened silently.

"Ya' know, I would never leave my child."

"What?" I asked, trying to recall what he had just said, still trying to leave my past.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "When're you coming home?"

"In an hour—"

"Hinamori! You can take the rest of the day off!" Kairi called.

"….Or now, I suppose." I grabbed my coat and slipped it on. "See you later, Ikuto."

"Mhm…" he hung up.

The drive home was rather boring and tedious, so I turned on the radio.

_Don't sweat it, forget it! Everything is a-okay! Just let it go—!_

All Time Low was yelling at me, but it was making me think.

_What if I don't want to forget it? That bastard deserted me and my son! He needs to get kicked in the dick and bleed! _

My eyebrow furrowed as I slammed my car door shut, annoyed at my thoughts. _I don't want to fucking let it go._

Ripping my keys out, I opened the door, still mad.

But as soon as I saw him, my anger disappeared and I smiled.

Ikuto had his back on the couch, leaning on it. Yoru was sitting in his lap, concentrating on the game they were playing on the old Super Nintendo I had stored somewhere.

"You gotta go to the left, 'member? That's what the map said, to get to the Princess." Ikuto directed.

Yoru growled. "Where are you, Zelda! I know you're here somewhere!"

I kicked the door closed as I doubled over, laughing. This caught the two bluenettes' attention, and they stared at me.

"Mama!" Yoru jumped up and ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I smiled widely and picked him up, swinging him around.

"What time is it?" I called to Ikuto, who checked his phone.

"About 8."

I raised an eyebrow at Yoru. "Ah, ah, ah. It's your bedtime, sir." I set him down and he ran off to his bedroom.

"Did you bathe him?" I asked, glancing up at Ikuto. He nodded and pointed to the direction Yoru had gone to.

"How'd you teach him to get ready for bed?"

"I used to make cookies when I didn't have a full time job and said he could have one if he got ready for bed."

He smirked at me. "That's horrible; almost like training a dog to do tricks."

I shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? Besides, I'm hungry." I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw an apple and picked it up, shining it on my shirt. I closed the fridge and faced Ikuto.

"Thanks a lot for babysitting Yoru, it means a lot to me—" I took a bite of the fruit and the juice dribbled a bit down my chin. About to wipe it, I raised my other hand.

Suddenly, Ikuto's body was close to me, his hands holding mine.

"_Let me get that for you."_

He leaned down, his tongue sticking out and licking up the sweetness of the liquid. I shivered at the feeling of the warm muscle on my skin. I glanced up to see his dark eyes gazing at me. I tried to push him away.

"I-Ikuto, not here, Y-Yoru's right—"

"Calm down, it's just a little…" He grabbed my chin and placed his lips on mine, covering the small gasp I let out. His tongue slipped out and onto mine, into my mouth. He began to suck on it, gently at first, then going rather rough.

Ikuto's hand that wasn't preoccupied with holding my chin slithered down my body and grabbed my ass. I jumped a bit and he used that to sit me down on the counter. His mouth popped off mine and onto my neck, staying only long enough to make a mark.

I was panting by the time he licked my collarbone and was undoing the buttons on my shirt, revealing the top of my bra.

He felt up the black lace and smirked at me. "Someone was expecting someone else to do something…"

My face flamed and I attempted to shove him. "T-That's enough, I-Ikuto…"

"Really? I don't think so…" Once the last button was done, he raked his hands over my torso, gliding them up my back and resting his fingers on the clasp. Quickly, he unhooked it and let my bra fall down.

"I-Ikuto—!"

"Mama…?" A sleepy Yoru walked in, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

My eyes widening, I grabbed Ikuto by the shoulders and hugged him to me, covering my almost naked chest from my son. "M-Me and I-Ikuto were just having a f-friendly hug!"

Said blue-haired man smirked into my neck. "Friendly, indeed," he murmured, his breath waving over my skin. I shuddered and nudged my knee towards his crotch, warning him silently to shut up.

"Yeah, Yoru," Ikuto spoke up, every syllable sending goose bumps over my flesh. "Just head back to bed and we'll be there in a snap."

Yoru nodded and walked off into his room.

I sighed, my body slumping onto Ikuto's. Then realizing where I was at and the state I was in, I quickly shoved him away and covered up my boobs.

"You fu—"

"There's a child here~"

"—Freakin' perv!" I growled, changing my statement. "Why would you do that?"

He winked and smirked at me. "Because you're too sexy to resist."

I rolled my eyes and hopped off the counter, pushing him towards the door. "Just get out, you freak."

His eyes weren't looking into mine, but below my neck. "Nice. You have C's?"

My face lit up like a Christmas tree as I pushed him more. "S-Stop looking!"

"How do you expect me to stop looking when they're jiggling and tempting me to take you right now? Besides, I can't go home. I forgot my keys and my family goes to bed early."

I backed up. I couldn't just shove him out the door into the cold night if he didn't have a home to go to. I sighed, again.

Spinning around and grabbing a blanket off the couch, I threw it at his head. "Sleep on the couch. Night."


	5. Chapter 5

******forever a loser who can't post well for her lover /3 I STILL LOVE YOU MORGAN LEE SCHNOES. C": HAPPAH LATE BIRTHAY~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**IPov**

_I was running through a field of poppies when Amu suddenly appeared, only wearing a bra and a pair of panties. "Oh, Ikuto!" she cried out in that seductive tone of hers. "I really don't like clothes!" She ripped off the cloth that was covering her breasts. _

_Her random acts of stripping were very questionable, but I didn't even think for a second that it was out of the ordinary. I mean, when you lust for the mother of the child you're baby-sitting, and she just randomly takes off her clothes, what man wouldn't go after her?_

_Okay._

_Bad way of putting it._

_Nonetheless, I stalked my way over to her, all the while grinning. Before I could make my move, she pounced on me, jumping on my torso with her bouncing boobs and yelling,_

"IKUTO! WAKE UP, I WANNA GO FIND THE PRINCESS!" Yoru's voice blasted through my dream, awaking me. The springing bosom of my dream was automatically obliterated, being replaced with a small blue haired boy. Sighing, I ruffled his hair and smiled sleepily.

"Where's your mom?"

"Ikuto-san, do you want crêpes, waffles, or pancakes?" Amu's melodious vocal cords resounded. I moaned, covering my eyes with my forearm and trying to shove the thoughts of my previous dream away.

"Waffles with blueberries, please," I said, trying to calm my heart slightly. Stimulation, that was all that was happening.

"Ikuto, what's this tent under your blanket…?" Yoru asked curiously. The hell was he talking about? I took my arm off my eyes and stared at the boy who was watching my crotch.

Right as he reached out to poke it, Amu walked in with a tray of varied assortments of breakfast. Her golden eyes popped out as she dropped the tray with a clatter on the coffee table.

"Yoru! Don't touch t-that!" Her face flamed and she grabbed his hand. Slowly, her head turned to me. "Please, Ikuto-san, put that _away_," she muttered, anger radiating off her tone.

"Mama! What _is _it?" Yoru said impatiently. Pretending to not have heard him, she still glared at me with that cute blush on her face.

I gestured to it. "You know I can't just 'put it away', as you phrase," my fingers put quotations. "I need certain…_Services_, which I'm sure you know of." I winked at her, which she promptly ignored. I shrugged and looked to Yoru.

"This, my good child, is a bon—"

Amu's hands clapped down on his ears. "_Ikuto,_" she hissed. "_Would you fucking meet me in the other room?"_

I shrugged again, this time grinning and getting up, walking to Amu's room. I waited a few minutes. Amu was telling Yoru to play a little Zelda while she spoke to me about manners and rules. She set it up and by the time she came into her room, I was sitting on the bed with a smirk on my face.

She started by closing the door before facing me.

"First off," she said, rubbing at her temples. "What the hell were you trying to pull last night?"

I stretched a bit more languidly, the smirk on my face expanding as well. "I wasn't pulling anything. Well, that is, unless you count your bra clasp. In which case, I was in fact pulling something."

She sighed, sitting down beside me and putting her head in her hands. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, Ikuto. You keeping pushing and prodding and poking until I can't take it anymore." She turned her head a bit to stare at me in the eyes. "I'm not gonna lie, you're really attractive. But I just can't do a relationship right now, okay?"

She stared at me for a long time, then. A few minutes into her gaze and I felt awkward.

"…okay…"

Ever so slowly, a small smile broke across her face. "You remind me so much of Yoru. Maybe…" she looked at me thoughtfully. "Maybe if we were in different circumstances, I'd give you a better chance." Her hand found mine and she intertwined them together. She leaned forward and kissed me softly. I barely felt it physically, but all my emotions at that moment were fried.

"Just keep him out of trouble, please?" Her deep golden eyes held mine, and I found myself nodding.

She stood up and smiled bigger at me. "Thanks for not being a douche about this," she said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. She flicked her thumb over her shoulder. "I'm going to go off to work. So…I'll see you later." She waved, leaving, and I heard the front door close.

A few minutes after she left, Yoru came in and sat down on the bed I still occupied. He smiled, and I could see his mother in him.

"Mama's different, isn't she?" he said, smiling.

**APov**

I felt a lot better after that slightly one-sided conversation with Ikuto. Sure, I had done most of the talking, but nonetheless, it had gotten most of my points across, and that was pretty much all that I wanted.

But, I was a little worried about him. He looked pretty dazed after I left. I sighed and decided that when I got home I would take his temperature and heat him up some milk.

As much as he crept me out at times, I felt that he was good for Yoru. Someone to look up to, say. Someone that could possibly replace the father figure in Yoru's life…

I snapped my thoughts off that track and blushed. "Father figure my ass," I muttered, grabbing my jacket. It was lunch break already, and I figured I'd stop by the apartment, maybe whip up a sandwich. It really helped that Ikuto was there, so I didn't have to worry all the time…

There I went again! That man was completely unrelated to my thoughts, yet he always seemed to sneak his way in! Getting on the highway, I tried to think of a vacation for the weekend, maybe. I could take a day off, and we could go to a lake or something…Me, Yoru, and Ikuto…

By the time I was in front of the apartment door, I had most of the things planned in my head. Just needed to ask Ikuto if he wanted to come and then choose which lake, and there we go.

I opened the door, only to be tackled down by a small bluenette. Laughing, I wrapped my arms around Yoru and rolled over, pinning him down to the floor.

"What do you think about a vacation this weekend?" I asked, smiling. He giggled and nodded excitedly. "I was thinking about a lake…"

Suddenly, there was a pressure of another body on my back. Yoru grinned and reached out to touch the random strands of blue hair that were falling over my shoulder. I glanced to my left and almost screamed at how close Ikuto's face was. Instead, I held the scream in my scrunching up my face.

Ikuto laughed. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Yoru shook his head, still grinning. "Hey, Mama?" he said, his voice gaining a tone of enthusiasm. "Can, can Ikuto come with us?"

I shrugged as best as I could with Ikuto on my back. "If he wants. I'll even pay for him," I offered, smiling at the said man.

"Where am I going now?" he asked lazily, putting more weight on my back as he shifted his hands as to not topple on me.

"To Lake Hitachiin!" Yoru exclaimed, wrapping his arms around my neck. I looked over to Ikuto.

"Do you want to come?"

He smirked and nestled his nose in my neck. "I'll follow you anywhere, strawberry," he said seductively.

"L-Let's just get inside the apartment, e-eh?" I said, flushing. I began to wiggle, trying to get out from his arms, but his changing stance had me stop. "What are you doing?"

"Give me a…sec…" He managed to wrap his arms around both me and Yoru, moving his legs to use them as leverage. He stood up to a tall crouch, still holding us up in the air. Smirking in victory, he dropped us inside and closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SO I took some tips from mountaingirl47 on how to go about making a long(longer than i normally do because i suck) chapter. So I used them, and here is the product of what I stayed up for at 2AM to finish.**

**Please enjoy my blood and sweat ;u; **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**IPOV**

I took out another tight tee shirt. It was midnight blue, with quarter sleeves. There were white stripes randomly criss-crossing on it. I stared at the suitcase that was set up on my bed, open and ready to be filled with clothes as I contemplated about putting this particular shirt in it. Before I could decide, however, there was a knocking on the frame of my open doorway. Looking behind me, I swung around fully and lifted the shirt up for my interested-looking younger sister to see.

"What do you think about this one?"

Strolling over to my closet, she picked out a looser black one out, before taking the shirt I had and replacing it. "This one makes you look less scrawny," she raised an eyebrow. "Where're you going, anyways?"

I smirked before folding the shirt neatly and storing it in the suitcase. "Amu-chan is taking me on a vacation."

This time, both blonde eyebrows rose into her bangs. "_Just _you?"

I sighed dramatically. "No, unfortunately. Yoru's coming, but I don't mind. Besides," my smirk grew. "We'll have plenty of free time once he's asleep."

Utau scowled at me, crossing her arms under her chest. "Ikuto, please tell me you're not gonna rape her."

My smirk changed into a grin. "Please. It's hardly rape if it's me, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just because you're boney means that you're automatically sexy."

I snorted, bending over so I could grab a box of condoms that were stashed under the bed. "I prefer the term 'lean'."

She stopped leaning on the wall and stood up straighter as I stuffed the box into my suitcase. "Seriously, Ikuto. I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I," I replied, turning around again to face her. My arms were spread wide, gesturing to my truthfulness. I pointed to the box of Trojan. "You just never know when the feeling arises."

Utau glared at me, then took a menacing step forward. "Ikuto, I want you to swear to me that you won't make any moves unless she tells you to."

"But Utau, what if her body tells me without her knowledge?" I opened a drawer and shuffled through it. "Now help me look for those dark gray skinnies I wear sometimes."

Through my peripheral vision I saw her shake her head in annoyance. "No. You're not going until I'm sure you're not touching her."

I chuckled darkly and turned once more. "And who are you to say who I'm allowed to bang?"

Utau threw her hands wide. "She has a child, Ikuto!" She said angrily.

"And yet she still has that fine body of hers…"

"Ikuto! I can't believe you're even thinking about—"

"What are you two _screaming _about?" A woman in a white summer dress came in, her long blonde hair flowing down her back. Mom looked tired as she rubbed her light violet eyes.

Utau flipped around and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "Ikuto's going to rape a woman who has a kid, Mom!"

Mom's eyes grew huge as she rounded on me. "What the hell are you thinking—"

A man walked into my room, joining our family. His hair was a shade darker than mine, and he had more wrinkles, too. He was wearing striped pajamas as he yawned. "Souko, darling, how am I supposed to sleep when everyone's yelling?"

Mom rolled her eyes at Dad. "Please. It's already…" she checked her wristwatch. "…Nine-forty-five. For the main CEO of the Easter Corporation, you sure sleep in late." She glanced back at me. "Anyways, Aruto—"

"Dad! You need to make Ikuto stay home!" Utau said loudly, glaring harshly at me.

Our father raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "And why would I need to do that?"

"Because I'm going on a trip to Hitachiin Lake with a girl that I'm interested in and Utau's worried that I'll, quote-unquote, rape her." I interrupted in a bored tone of voice.

Utau scowled heatedly at me. "You forgot to mention the fact that she has her own five year old son to care for."

Dad glanced at me before taking the steps. His light violinist hands landed on my shoulders, making me stare at him full in the face. It really was particular how much we looked alike, now that I stopped and took a look for myself. Honestly, we could've been twins if he wasn't so _old._

"Son," he started, stopped and shook his head like the word sounded weird. Especially since he almost never called me that. "_Ikuto. _Ikuto, my dear, dear boy…" He sounded pained, in a way. "My son. My only son." He smiled, then. Smiled a small, sad smile. He hugged me tight, and I just wrapped my arms back around his skinny frame. He pulled away and then looked me in the eyes.

"Make sure to use a condom," he said, winking at me before walking out of the room.

"Aruto!" Mom shrieked, anger flaring. She marched out, before we heard a loud, resounding _SMACK! _fill the room.

I grinned at my sister before grabbing my packed suitcase and leaving the room. She followed me to the front door before finally seizing my shoulder.

"_What _is it?" I said in an impatient tone. I wanted to go and see Amu!

….

And Yoru. Sure. Throw that little thing in there.

"I'm coming with you." Utau's eyebrows were slanted and she was frowning. I shrugged, but I was still curious.

"…Why?"

"You'll just have to find out when we get there, won't you?"

* * *

><p>When we finally got to the door of the appropriate pinkette, I knocked quickly, not wanting any more time wasted. The faster we got to the lake, the faster Yoru would get tired, and the faster I would have alone time with my little strawberry.<p>

Instead of seeing my perfect fantasy manifested, Yoru answered the door. His eyes widened when they hit me, but then they narrowed when Utau was in his sight. Her own eyes got bigger.

"Ikuto! You never told me he got cuter!" she squealed, clapping her hands while staring at Yoru.

Quickly, he tugged my sleeve. Knowing what he wanted, I leaned down, wondering what was wrong. He raised his palm so it was on the edge of my ear, covering the next words he said from Utau.

"_What is the ugly lady doing here?_"

I burst out laughing, before sweeping Yoru off his feet and carrying him inside. Utau stared at me, eyes huge from alarm.

"Ikuto? What did he say? Ikuto!"

"Calm down and come inside. He just said you're pretty," I shot Yoru a warning glance to contradict me before setting him down. He nodded slightly, before sitting on the couch. He pointed behind him to the closed door that led to the bedroom.

"Mama's in there," he stated simply before flipping on the Super Nintendo and continuing his game of Zelda. Utau sat down beside him, still staring at him. She tried to ruffle his hair, but he gently leaned away from her hand. She sighed, but scooted a little closer to him before questioning him about the game. Easily, he launched into what he was into so far.

I set my suitcase down beside the couch before walking to the door. My hand wrapped around the cool-feeling knob before I turned it.

**APOV**

I sighed once more as I slipped on the light pink tank top. I had forgotten the night before to plan out what outfit I should wear. I know that it should be comfy and light, since I would be driving all day. I know that I could have a chauffeur do it for me, but I don't feel like spoiling Yoru _too _much.

I mean, I hadn't even figured out what pants to wear yet, so I was just standing in front of my closet, clothes strewn everywhere without any bottoms on.

What the hell, Amu.

What the hell.

My eyes slanted in disdain as I delved further into the wardrobe, searching for some top or bottoms that I could wear that weren't on my floor yet. I exhaled again, finding nothing spectacular. I put my forehead to rest on the cool wall by the closet as I closed my eyes. Ikuto was going to be here at any minute and I still wasn't ready—

"_Hello there, Strawberry-chan." A husky, deep voice would whisper into my ear. Gently licking the shell of said ear, his lightly muscled arms would fold me into a chest. I would gasp slightly as I stuttered out, "I-Ikuto—"_

"Yes, Amu?"

My eyes flew open, darting to my right to the bluenette's head that was currently residing itself on my shoulder. He kissed the joint between my shoulder and my neck, making me shiver softly.

"W-What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered, eyes huge. He smirked into my skin before biting it gently and leaving a small red mark.

"You rather moaned my name, don't you think?" he murmured back, grin growing. "You weren't thinking something dirty, were you Amu?"

I quivered, my mind flashing all the different things we could do—The positions, the way I would scream, the way he would groan—

"O-Of course n-not…" I muttered out, a scarlet blush making its way to my face. My eyes were getting more and more lidded. My blush grew redder as his cold hand made its own path to the front side of my lower stomach, hovering just over the elastic band of my panties.

"And is this a present to me?" he teased as his other arm came around to the higher up part of my torso. Suddenly, he grabbed my breast, making my eyes pop open just when the first hand drifted away from my panties and to the edge of my shirt, pulling it up.

"I-Ikuto!" I shrieked, gripping onto his hand and trying to tug it away from my chest, my blush flashing. "G-Get off!"

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Why? We've done more than this before. I've seen your naked boobs before, what does it matter?" He replied impatiently. His hand drew the fabric that was previously on my tummy upwards, just below my actual chest.

"Ikuto!" I whisper-yelled, somewhat desperate this time. "Yoru is in the other room!"

"He was last time, too," the bluenette retorted before growling in a heated way, "And you'll just have to be quiet."

I grabbed his arm with both of my hands this time, since my last attempt failed. "No. More." I hissed out, managing to stop his arm from moving.

Sighing, he squeezed tighter onto my breast, forcing a mix between a yelp and a moan come out from me. "Ah, ah, ah," he sighed into my ear, the smirk already in his tone. "What did I say about being quiet? Now you'll just have to be punished…"

The promise brought a bit of heat into my lower stomach, but I ignored it as I pushed back from the wall. We landed on the king sized fluffy bed, my back on top of his chest. Before he could make a move, I flipped around and straddled him, grabbing onto his forearms and holding them down. My boobs were practically hanging in his face, but it was better than him raping me.

He grinned below me, his eyes sparking a fire that burned trouble. "You know, Amu, I really do love it when a girl takes control. Although I must say, never would've thought you're into S and M—"

"Oh, shut up," I growled, the ever present blush still there. And my heart was beating really fast—

Wait.

What.

I _specifically _told him that I didn't want a relationship, because I couldn't do this right now. And what was happening?

My…My heart.

What the hell.

Ikuto, while I was being distracted by what-should-be-simply-not-be-there-thoughts, took the opportunity he was given and lifted his head up, nuzzling my breast with his nose. I jumped a bit, surprised and embarrassed. He inhaled, a happy expression flitting across his face.

"What are you d-doing?"

He grinned up at me, poking his nose directly onto my nipple through the cloth.

"W-Would you stop that!" My mortification was amplified when I heard my son's voice carry from the other room.

"Mama? Are you and Ikuto-san done yet?"

My eyes grew huge as I stared down at Ikuto, who had paused at hearing the boy. Then we heard Utau in what sounded a realization.

"Ikuto…?" She gasped, before a thundering to the door.

"Fuck," the man under me muttered before using my lack of focus to flip me over, crawling over my body. He shoved his face into my boobs once more, before breathing in heavily.

"W-What—"

Utau broke through the door, smashing it open before pausing to survey the scene. Once done with that, she pushed Ikuto to the floor off of me before tackling him.

"Amu!" she yelled out wildly as Ikuto struggled to get her off of him. "Grab some clothes and go into the other room!"

I nodded. I was too dazed by the situation at hand to not do what she had asked. I grabbed a tee shirt and a random pair of soft shorts from the bed before running into the main living room. Yoru was looking at me confusedly, like I had taken away a cookie he was eating for no reason.

"Utau, get off of me!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"Mama, what's going on?"

Quickly sheathing myself within the clothes I held, I opened my mouth to explain to the young boy what was happening, when a few knocks reverberated from the door. You could still hear Utau and Ikuto fighting, my own son continuing to ask me what was wrong, what was happening, why wasn't I replying, but all I could hear was the knocks on the door. Something was drawing me to answer it, but I wasn't quite sure what.

Yoru was off the couch and was tugging on my hand. "Mama, someone's at the door…" he said, glancing at it worriedly.

Everything was slow, like I was underwater. Who could it be, who could it be? My brain kept asking.

_What was wrong?_

In a place far, far away, I knew I was slowly heading towards the door, slowly turned the cold knob to the right before pulling back, letting the door gracefully hang over the carpet. I stared to the other side, my brain gradually understanding who it was that was there. Yoru was hanging onto my sleeve, his furrowed brow becoming more pronounced as he stared hard at the stranger to him.

"Hello, Amu-chan," Tadase said.

_Ah, that's what was wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Mm, dees chaptur. It made me really happy, because I actually roughly sketched out how it would go down before my hands spazzed out on the keyboard to make it. I have found this to be very much easier than just going on the story. :'D<strong>

**Sorry for being so late and dead forever, guiis.**

**lauff you **


End file.
